


The Emerald

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: When Dean accidentally touches an enchanted emerald, it causes him to reveal his deepest desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind but here is the next color in the one shot color challenge

Castiel and Dean were going through some weird stuff they found in a room in the back of the bunker. There were boxes of odd-looking things and they were trying to go through them without getting zapped by anything, or actually killed.

 

Dean was digging around some things when a shiny green piece of something fell off a shelf. Instinct kicked in and Dean grabbed it in his hand. He dropped it immediately but somehow the damage had been done.    
  
Cas saw the whole thing and ran to Dean.    
  
“Dean are you alright? How do you feel?” His face was filled with concern.   
  
Dean sat on the floor and thought for a moment, then laughed, “I feel fine, completely normal. Little hungry though,,,:”

 

Cas laughed, “You’re always hungry.”   
  
Dean looked thoughtful. “I wish I had some pie…”

 

Cas thought nothing of that remark and they walked together to the kitchen. Sam was in there, just putting away some food he’d bought and Cas told him what happened while Dean made himself a huge sandwich. Sam expressed concern and Cas nodded slightly. Sam said he was going to try and find out what the green thing was and what it did.   
  
Cas sat with Dean while he ate. Dean was looking at Cas intensely, and Cas got an odd feeling about it.   
  
“Dean, what’s up? Why are you staring at me?”

 

Dean swallowed his bite of sandwich, took a swig of beer to wash it down and just smiled at Castiel.

 

“I love you Cas.” He just said it very matter-of-factly.    
  
Castiel smiled and said, “I love you too Dean.”

 

Dean sat down his sandwich and looked intensly at Cas. 

 

“No, you don’t understand. I  _ love _ you,,, like I want to marry you and have your babies love.”

 

Castiel was completely taken aback. “Dean, what are you saying?”

 

Dean got up and walked to Cas. He squatted down next to Castiel and took one of his hands. 

 

“I have always loved you but over the years, I just began to love you more and more. I want you, I  _ desire _ you…”

 

Cas just looked at Dean. Was this true? Was it a result of grabbing that green thing? Was it some kind of cruel trick brought on by a curse? Cas didn’t dare to believe.

 

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas tenderly. “I’ve wanted to do that for years, angel.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but respond. He had dreamed of this for so many years, he would take what he could get even if it wasn’t real.

  
  


Sam came in the kitchen and just stopped and looked at Dean kissing Cas. Cas opened his eyes and pulled away.

 

“Uh, have you discovered something, Sam?”

 

Sam grinned. “Yeah. That thing Dean grabbed is an emerald. It isn’t cursed, per se, but it is charmed. It makes the person holding it reveal his deepest desire. I guess we know what Dean’s deepest desire is.”

 

Castiel blushed. Dean was still gazing at him with loving eyes,.   
  
“Is there any way to reverse it?” Cas wasn’t sure he wanted it reversed, if he was honest with himself.   
  
Sam grinned even wider. “There really isn’t any reason to reverse it. That’s all it does. Just makes the person reveal their desire. Nothing else to it.”

 

Cas sighed. It was real.

  
  


Dean stood up and took Castiel by the hand. “Come with me, angel, please.”

 

Cas stood up and went with him to his room. Once inside, Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him passionately 

 

“Cas, make love to me, please? I’ve wanted this for so long, and now that it’s out in the open, there’s no reason we can’t take it as far as we can.”

  
  


Lying naked together, Castiel was in the most intense heaven he could ever imagine. Nothing he had ever experienced before was as good as this. He explored every inch of Dean’s body, worshipping it, touching, kissing… it was incredible. They were both hard and.needy, dripping pre cum and moaning. Cas couldn’t get enough of Dean. And Dean seemingly couldn’t get enough of Cas either.

 

When Cas lubed up his hand, Dean was whimpering for more. Cas very gently pushed one finger into Dean and Dean arched his back and groaned out, “Oh fuck, Cas… yes….” 

 

Cas was entranced by the feel, the tightness and the heat inside Dean. He moved his finger back and forth, adding another one and reveling in Dean tightening up on them. Cas took his time, but soon enough, Dean was begging him.

 

Cas lubed up his cock and Dean lifted his legs high in the air. When Cas pushed the head of his cock into Dean he almost passed out with the sheer intensity of the feeling. 

 

They made love. It was hot and sweaty and slippery and so wonderful Cas had nothing in the universe to compare it to. Hearing the sounds Dean made under him, even the sounds he himself was making… it was beautiful to Cas.

 

When the ultimate moment came for both of them, their cries echoed throughout the room and probably down the halls. Cas collapsed into Dean’s arms and they just kept telling each other how much they loved one another.

  
  


This was the beginning. The true beginning of their lives together. And they owed it all to a small green emerald that was kept in a place of honor from then on.

 


End file.
